


Afternoon Blowies

by blackfin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Corrin gives Xander a blow job...that's it, that's all it is





	Afternoon Blowies

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody on tumblr sent me hate for shipping corriander so I wrote this for them :)  
> Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr (s-aizo) for more details

Corrin came to an abrupt halt right in front of the armory, slapped his closed fist into the palm of his other hand and came very close to saying out loud, “I really want to suck Xander’s cock.”

Thankfully, he managed to keep that rather lewd statement to himself, which was a very good thing because Sakura and Elise were conversing with one another only a few feet away. That would not have been a fun thing to bounce back from, especially since he didn’t want to have to spend the next twenty minutes explaining that kind of thing to those two. Elise probably wouldn’t care but Sakura...he wasn’t even sure she knew what sex was, let alone what a blowjob was. Regardless, despite the near snafu, he still really did want to suck Xander’s dick right then, at that moment. He just needed to go about finding him. 

He set off, fully expecting to having to search for a while to find him but, to his surprise, all he had to do to find him was to turn around. Standing a short distance away, right outside the arena, conversing with a smiling Laslow, was Xander. A little startled that it was that easy but happy he didn’t have to spend an extraordinarily long time just looking, Corrin dashed over to them, probably looking a bit too eager as he went. As he neared, Xander turned and smiled down at him. 

“Hello, there, my little prince.” He said, reaching out with one hand towards him. 

“Hello, Xander. Hello, Laslow.” Corrin responded, panting a little. Skidding to a halt beside them, he offered up a smile and took hold of the hand offered to him, “Am I interrupting anything?”

“Oh, no, I was just finishing up.” Laslow said, returning the grin before turning to look back up at Xander, “I will take my leave now, my lord. Don’t hesitate to call for me if you need anything.”

“I will. Thank you, Laslow.” 

With that, Laslow gave a short bow then smoothly strode away, towards the spa, Corrin noted. Probably hoping to catch a peek of something he shouldn’t be seeing. That one played a dangerous game, especially with Xander has his Lord. Warm fingers suddenly brushed gently against his cheek, causing him to start slightly. Turning back towards Xander, Corrin felt his heartbeat pick up a little when a warm, adoring gaze met his home. 

“And what can I do for you, my little prince?” Xander asked softly. 

“Are you busy right now?”

“Not at all. For now, my time is entirely devoted to you.”

“Perfect,” Corrin grinned widely, “come with me, then.”

Without waiting for a reply, he began tugging him somewhere that he knew no one would bother him. Unbeknownst to everyone else, there was a small alcove underneath the steps of their main hall - the entrance was practically invisible to the naked eye, unless you knew where it was already. It was a bit uncivilized to be giving a blowjob in such a location but going back to his bedroom was just asking for an unwelcomed interruption. He had quickly learned that the majority of the army didn’t know how to knock so he had to be extra careful during more intimate times. This was a time that he didn’t want to have to be careful. Right now, he wanted to be messy, and entirely focused on the act alone. 

Chuckling softly, Xander allowed himself to be tugged around. Without asking what or where, he followed easily after Corrin, nodding greeting to anyone who called. Thankfully, they managed to reach the destination without anyone really stopping or noticing them. Leading Xander down carefully (it was a bit slick and slippery), Corrin slipped into the small alcove then tugged Xander in as well. 

“What are you planning, my little prince?” Xander asked, his voice laced with amusement. 

Corrin just smiled in response, tugging Xander even further in. Once he was sure that they were completely hidden from everyone outside, he gently pushed Xander up against one of the walls, sunk to his knees in front of him and began to make quick work on getting his trousers open. Underneath his armor was just a regular pair of trousers that everything else was pulled over. Practice, practice, practice had made Corrin a master of quickly working around it - finding the perfect ways to push and pull so he could get where he needed to go. 

The abruptness of his actions earned a little surprised grunt from Xander, but he made no move to make it stop. Instead, a quick glance up showed him smiling slightly, two bright splashes of red staining his pale cheeks. Already, there was a spark of lusty fire blazing in his dark eyes. He knew where this was going, and wanted it. If anything, that just made Corrin even more eager. Heart now thundering in his chest, his own cock hardening in anticipation, he managed to get Xander’s trousers opened, showed his hand inside, and was immediately greeted by an intensely hard, incredibly hot length of rigid steel. 

Normally, he’d take the time to play and tease him a little but his patience was seriously being tested. Right now, he didn’t want to waste time with foreplay (that could always come later). So, instead, he maneuvered his way into Xander’s underwear and whipped out what he really wanted. Xander’s cock - Xander’s beautiful, amazing cock. Thick, long, veiny with a perfect amount of blond pubic hairs at the base. It was absolutely gorgeous, and it was all Corrin’s. And it was very, very hard. Precum was already dripping down from the stolen, engorged head. 

Without any hesitation, Corrin opened his mouth up wide, popped the head into his mouth and sunk all the way down to the base in one smooth, fluid motion. His head begin to swim as the strong taste of Xander’s cock flooded his mouth. Masculine, earthy with just a hint of something entirely unique that was all Xander. It was probably a bit lewd but if asked to answer honestly, the question of if he could bottle up this scent so he could smell it whenever, he would have to say yes. Overhead, Xander gasped loudly, a delicious shiver racing through his muscular body. A hand (which was missing the gauntlets he normally used) rested on the top of his head. Thick, strong fingers weaved through his hair, stroking, gripping, urging him to keep going. 

He was more than happy to do so. Setting his hands on Xander’s hips, he set a slow, steady pace at first. Fast was good but he wanted to feel every single inch of Xander’s delectable, amazing cock going in and out of his mouth. Tonguing the underside, loving the feel of the veins against his tongue, he didn’t even try to keep the excess saliva from slipping free. Pretty soon, it’d be nothing more than an afterthought. Applying a gentle suction, he slipped back all the way to the head, lovingly swirled his tongue around it, scooping up all traces of precum and swallowing them down before slowly sinking back down to the bottom. Over and over, he repeated the motion until he had Xander shivering underneath his hands. 

“Gods!” Xander groaned, hips violently shaking. The hand on his head was now tightly gripping onto his hair, “Corrin!”

There was no music in any world that was more beautiful than that. Figuring that he had had his fun and knowing Xander probably wasn’t going to be able to last much longer (blowjobs were his weakness, after all), Corrin set a new pace: faster, harder, with an extra emphasis on suction. Hollowing out his cheeks, completely forgetting about his own painful erection pushing up against the confines of his trousers, Corrin focused everything on the cock in his mouth. Not much longer, not much longer at all now. He could feel every twitch, pulse and shiver against his tongue. Above him, intensely hot mews and gasps of pleasure were raining down on him. 

Glancing up, though it was a bit hard to see with such a rapid pace, he found Xander, despite being obviously overrun with pleasure, was looking straight down at him. Mouth wide open, cheeks dyed a beautiful shade of crimson and blond hair mussed, he was truly a sight to behold. That alone would have him nearly coming in his pants but having Xander watching him, so completely unable to look away, combined with the sensation of being mouth fucked by him was just a little too much. Breathing hard, drool streaming down from his mouth, Corrin reached down to his crotch, made it to almost going through the arduous process of getting his own cock out when Xander suddenly let out a gasping, low moan. Throwing his head back, his back arched as he spent himself in Corrin’s mouth. 

Coming to a stop, Corrin gently sucked on the ejaculating cock, coaxing out every last bit, which he swallowed quickly. Once everything was out, he slid off Xander’s steadily softening cock, letting it fall from his lips. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he took a moment to catch his breath then looked up. Still a beautiful shade of red, Xander was panting hard, his dark eyes dazed and hazy. Smiling widely, Corrin got to his feet, reached up to cup Xander’s cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss. 

“Now, you.” Xander rasped, his voice sending a shiver racing throughout Corrin’s body. 

Yanking him around, Xander pushed him up against the wall, shoved a large thigh between his legs and pushed up against his erection. A white hot, lightning bolt of pleasure raced up his spine then exploded in vibrant sparks inside his mind. Gasping loudly, Corrin threw his arms around Xander’s shoulders, dragging him close, and began to grind against him. Given how wound up he already was, it was surprising when he came just moments later. 

Clenching his teeth together, struggling to keep from making a noticeable amount of noise, Corrin collapsed against Xander’s larger body, body shuddering as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. Inside his pants, his orgasm burst from the head of his cock, spraying hot lengths of jizz all over his underwear. Gasping, fingers and toes tingling, he slumped back so he could smile lazily up at Xander. Dark eyes watched him, taking in every inch of him, practically licking him with their heated, wanting gaze. 

“Do you still have some time?” Corrin asked softly, reaching up to play with the curl of hair that hung in front of Xander’s face. 

“For you, I have all the time in the world.” Xander replied huskily, before swooping down to capture his lips in a kiss once more.


End file.
